


My Bonnie is over the Ocean

by ChangeGirlYuki



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/pseuds/ChangeGirlYuki
Summary: Hiccup has kind of an online-sexfriend from Norway. Things are good until Jack confesses that he loves Hiccup. Hiccup's confused and doesn't know what to say... so he avoids Jack. Easy when the partner is all over the ocean.One day though, Jack appears at his school as a teacher in training. Now they talk ... and do something else ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebiroxboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebiroxboy/gifts).



> I nearly drowned in my bathtub while I had the idea for this. 
> 
> Please be careful with sexual relationships in the online wolrd!

Disclaimer: None of those characters are mine, only the plot of this story is a creation of me and my mind!

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

*... and then I noticed that we still had cookies. But I noticed AFTER I ate those damn noodles!* 

Hiccup couldn't help but laugh at that message from his boyfriend. Well, maybe boyfriend wasn't the right word but what the fuck do you call a person you're sharing not only what happened over the day to you with but also your pervertedness and desires with? Quite a question, hm? 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

It all started with one of those hardcore jocks. Hiccup had always been in trouble because he kind of didn't fit in at school and then he was openly gay too so he got bullies from those popular kids. One of the worst was Sven Jorgenson, or how everyone called him, Snotlout.  
After a very frustrating sports lesson, Hiccup found himself in an embarrassing disaster involving his mouth, a baseball and Snotlout's phone (the camera of said phone).  
Long story short, Hiccup stole Snotlout's notebook and deleted every data on it, the cloud it was connected to and on this way also everything on the phone. 

While looking through it he found something very unexpected: a very impressive porn collection. Wouldn't be surprising on a teen's computer but the fact that it was all gay porn... so much for being straight and such, hm?

There was also the password to a very interesting website. A chatroom for, well sex basically. You got an account, point out your favorites - the gender of your partner, submissive or dominant, maybe kinks and such - and you would get a list with people all over the world to chat with. You could send pictures, little videos and texts. 

Hiccup was curious. How would it be to meet people who didn't know him? Didn't know about him being weird or bullied? Who were just interested in sexting and such? Who liked the same things - at least in bed?

The first time he locked in, he got together with a guy from San Francisco who called himself SonOfJupiter. But when Hiccup noticed that this guy only used him to turn on his girlfriends - yes plural - Hiccup stopped that chat. The second one was a transsexual girl from New York who felt like a boy. Nothing wrong with that but not what Hiccup was looking for.  
The third one was... breathtaking. Jack, or SnowFlake was a beautiful guy with blue eyes and white hair and unbelievable pale skin from Norway. He was 26 years old, eight years older that Hiccup and studying sports. His favorites were wintersports or anything you could do out in the snow. Which was kind of weird since he had very much of that stuff at his place and you'd think that someone would have enough of it but no, not Jack.  
And Jack was a sub. Hiccup wouldn't have thought he'd ever dominate someone but he'd always liked the thought of it. In school he had to shut up and swallow everything but in bed it was the other way round. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Shaking his head Hiccup thought about what to reply. 

_Sounds like someone had a good day_  
*GOOD DAY? I didn't get cookies! That's a scandal!*  
_And why didn't you just ate them too?_  
*...*  
*Damn! Maybe later!*  
_If you still can move later I'm doing something wrong _  
*Someone's horny? ;)*  
_Damn right! Just thinking about you makes me hard._  
*Show me what you've got, DragonRider!*

And Hiccup did. He hadn't bothered to get dressed after his shower earlier so he just needed to shove away the towel to reveal his semi-hard dick. With a few strokes the hot flesh stood quite impressive between his legs and the white material of his towel made a pretty contrast to his tanned legs. The young man shot a photo and quickly send it over to Jack.  
He didn't need to wait long for an answer.

*Mine!*

_*break*_ 

Hiccup was panting hard, his hand frantically moving up and down on his cock, the flesh all wet with precum and, well, cum. With a loud moan did he cum for the third time in two hours.

It was quite ironic when someone remembered the beginning of their relationship. Hiccup being shy and inexperienced, Jack being all kind and supportive. Hiccup knew he had been lucky to meet this guy, others would have abused his lack of knowledge and hurt him. But not Jack. And now, Hiccup was pretty comfortable with ordering Jack around during their sessions.  
Most of the times it worked like that: Hiccup would demand something from Jack, wearing a toy, masturbate with said toy, wear a costume or something like that and send a picture. There as much they couldn't do for example tying Jack up, but this was hot as well. But it wasn't that Jack could come all the way from Norway to Canada every day or week so they had to take what they could get.

*Please, master, allow me to come too!*

Right, and the denying of Jack's orgasm. Or making him wear plugs and such stuff at university. Just he thought of Jack walking through a cloud of people with his but stuffed full did wonderful things to Hiccup's dick.

_Go on, my pet_

The next picture Hiccup got was Jack's face full of his own cum, a bright smile on his lips.  
*Thanks master*

Hiccup's dick twitched and the guy groaned. He knew he wouldn't get hard again so fast but his head said otherwise. And it hurt a bit if he was honest.

_I don't think I'll be able to go on for today. You okay with that?_  
*Very much. I don't think I'll move anywhere after that.*  
_Good!_  
*Macho :p*  
_:)_  
*Oh well but at least you're mine.*  
_Someone's possessive?_  
*Only about your cock ;)*  
_Good to know _  
_No seriously, Hics. I really love you. You know that, right?*

Hiccup stared at this line for what felt like an eternity. What as that? Suddenly his throat felt very dry.  
-*... I really love you. You know that, right?*-  
They never talked about what they felt or their relationship at all. Never! And Hiccup had never thought about it seriously. So what was he supposed to answer?

_My dad called! Have to go, sorry!_  
*Err, okay? See ya*

Hiccup logged out and felt the strange urge to slam his head against the wall. How implausible did that sound? Jack wasn't stupid, he must know that Hiccup was lying. What was he supposed to say tomorrow?

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Someone's frustrated?" The sound of his only friend made Hiccup huff. He didn't bother raising his head of his desk. Break was over and the classroom started to get full again.  
"C'mon,tell your best friend!"  
"You're my only friend", corrected Hiccup and turned his head to look at the girl taking a seat next to him as usual. On his other side was the wall.  
"That makes me your best friend to since there's noone else you could chose for that position!"  
"I hate you Astrid."  
"Love you too!"  
And his head slammed down again.  
"Naaw, trouble in the sex-paradise?", asked the blonde. Why had he told her about Jack again? Or about his sex-life?  
When he didn't answer, she got serious.  
"Hiccup, you're telling me right now what's wrong with you. If hat guy hurt you, I swear..."  
"It's not like that!" Hiccup explained fastly and with a hushed voice what had happened four days ago. Yes, he had avoided Jack for four days now and he knew he just made it worse.

"So he told you that he loves you. And the problem is what exactly?" A deep frown was on Astrid's face.  
"I just don't know what to do! He is gorgeous and sexy and kind and beautiful but he... I didn't tell him about me..."  
"About you?" Astrid looked confused.  
"About this, about school and..." Hiccup saw how understanding took over for the confusion on the girl's face. He was about to say something when:  
"Your love life is very important for today's lesson, Mr. Haddock! Why don't you stand up and raise your pretty voice a bit more so that everyone can hear you?" Hiccup's head snapped around to face the angry teacher in front of the class.  
"I'm sorry, it won't happen again Professor Pitch!" This man was a nightmare, really.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

It was true, he hadn't told Jack about the fact that he was a looser, an outcast of society - at least at school - and how the others treated him. Maybe he had mentioned trouble at school but no details. So why should Jack want him? When he knew the truth about him, he would certainly be disappointed. Hiccup's reality wasn't like what he used to show when he was online. 

Sighing in depression, Hiccup changed into his swim trunks and sat down to change his leg. He had a prosthesis for his left leg since the age of thirteen because of an accident. Because of that he was limited to easy sports. Except swimming. He was like a fish in the water, fast and strong, his prosthetic leg turned into a fin and he was unreachable. Swimming was one of the few things the teen was good at. Swimming and arts. 

When he was ready Hiccup left the changing room and pumped together with Astrid. He frowned as he noticed the panicked look on her face.  
"You can't go in there, he's here!"  
"What are you talking about? Who is here?"  
Before the girl could answer, coach E. Aster interrupted them.  
"Boys an' girls, attention please! This is Mr. Jack Overland Frost. He's training to be a sports teacher like me! He'll train you for the next tournament! Understood?"  
Hiccup felt his throat tighten as he turned to look at the new coach.  
Blue eyes bore deep into his soul, an unreadable expression in them.  
Shit!

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

There hadn't been an opportunity for them to talk personally and Hiccup was very thankful for that. He thought that maybe he could avoid it even for a bit longer when he was called by headmaster North.  
"Mr. Haddock? Please take Mr. Frost with you! He'll stay at your place for as long as his time at our school lasts. Your father offered it."  
Why did the fates hate him so much? 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

They drove to Hiccup's home in an uncomfortable silence, only talking about directions.  
Stoick greeted them on his way to work - He was working as a security guy in a local club which meant he wasn't at home most of the nights - and exchanged a few words with Jack.  
Hiccup had always known that his father and North were close friends - which meant an additional amount bullies for being the headmaster's pet - but he wouldn't have thought that it would turn against him that bad. But here He was, with his lovely whatever-they-were in his heels in front of his door. 

When he opened the door, a warm body crashed against him.  
"Big brother! Big brother's back!" Big green eyes looked up at Hiccup pared with a toothy grin. Hiccup's little brother Nick was one of the best things that had happened to Hiccup in his life. The ten years old was a bunch of laughter most of the time and always managed to make him happy. When he was little, he had lost most of his milk tooths in an instant which got him the nickname Toothless. Far better than Nick Fury as their father's friend and colleague Gobber liked to call him before.

Hiccup smiled and picked the little one up.  
"Hello Toothless! How is my little brother?"  
"Fine! Fine!" That was when he noticed the stranger behind Hiccup. The child hid his face behind this brother's arm and whispered.  
"Who's that, Hic?"  
"That's Jack. He'll stay here for a while."  
Jack slowly came over to them to greet the child.  
"Oh! Jack is a cool name! Big brother has a boyfriend who is also a Jack!", told Toothless excitedly.  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
Hiccup blushed. "Don't you have homework or something like that, Toothless?"  
With a pout did the little one turn towards his big sibling again.  
"But..."  
"No buts! If you want to be a pilot one day you have to study hard!"  
Heaving a sigh, the child nodded and slowly walked into the living room again. 

After showing Jack his room - he had pointed at the door - Hiccup almost run into his own room and closed the door behind himself. He was sort from panicking and at the same time ashamed. He liked Jack, hell it was way more than just a liking! Why was it so hard? Jack had said that he loved him so shouldn't that mean he'd accept everything about Hiccup? A tiny voice in his head argued that no, Jack should because he fell in love with the Hiccup he knew but Hiccup didn't listen.  
Before he could think twice, he reached for the door handle and opened again.  
The hall was empty. Noises from the living room told Hiccup that Toothless was watching TV while doing his homework. He'd let it slip this time, Jack was more important now. 

The door to the guestroom wasn't completely closed. Peeking through the small pace between the wood, Hiccup saw Jack sitting on the bed, his package not unpacked yet. He looked clearly miserable and that pained Hiccup very much.  
Silently the green eyed one opened the door.  
"I'm sorry."  
Jack's head snapped up. "What? Why?"  
Hiccup shifted uncomfortable and closed the door behind himself. "Because I lied to you. I acted like a normal person but you must have noticed that I'm not like that. I'm unpopular, I don't have friends except from Astrid and basically everyone tries to pick on me. Hell, not even my body is completely normal! I just wanted to be accepted once!" The brunette lowered his head. "I'm sorry."

It was silent for a little while. Then Jack stood up and came over to Hiccup. A warm hand was placed on his shoulder.  
"But, I knew Hiccup."  
"What? How?" Hiccup stared at the teacher in training in shock.  
"You weren't who you are today when we met. You were unconfident about yourself and shy for example. You told me that you're out of the closet and I know how it is to be gay in highschool. An I know how it is to be an outcast. Do you think that the way I look like is ordinary? No, it isn't. People pick on everything they don't understand. I suspected you had some similar shit going on even if you didn't tell me exactly. And I saw your prosthesis on a few pictures already."

Hiccup couldn't help but gape in awe. Jack was unbelievable, really. A hand came to hold his cheek.  
"But it doesn't matter to me if you're popular or a top student or whatever. The real question is, do you want me, Hiccup? Do you love me back?" There was an insecure edge to Jack's tone but his face didn't show anything. The fluffy white hair framed that handsome face and that pair of blue eyes bore into his green ones, demanding an answer.  
"You bet your ass." With that Hiccup leaned forward and pressed their lips in their first real kiss.

He didn't know how long they stood there, kissing but at one point he felt Jack's hand moving south and slide into his pants.  
"My little brother is right next door", whispered Hiccup and tried to move away but Jack stopped him.  
"Then you need to be silent." A wicked grin was on the older one's face and then his hand closed around Hiccup's dick. He began to stroke it while kissing him with more passion than before.  
"You can't tell anyone, Mr. Haddock, or I'll lose my job as your teacher. But I need your cock right now."  
Hiccup groaned as he felt himself growing hard under that cunning hand and those words.  
"I won't tell anyone, professor. Promise!"  
"Good!" And with that, Jack ripped his pants off, along with his underwear before he moved to his shirt. Hiccup hurried to help the other out of his clothes too. When they were finally naked, Jack pushed him down onto the bed, before straddling his lap.  
Hands travelled over every reachable part of their bodies, testing the waters and just feeling for the first time. It was intoxicating to see Jack biting his lip when Hiccup teased his nipples or the rim of his entrance. On the other side he felt himself growing insane when Jack would touch his cock or rub their erections together.  
At one point, Hiccup couldn't stand it anymore.  
"Jack! I need to be inside you! Now!"  
A smile brightened Jack's face. "Thought you'd never ask."  
"I didn't ask." With that, Hiccup pushed until he was on top with Jack beneath him. He bit the pink nipples in front of him, making Jack whine a bit while his fingers teased the other's rim again. One finger slipped inside, then another and another.  
"Did you play with yourself before?", asked Hiccup as he felt Jack giving in easier than anticipated.  
"Yes."  
"Yes who?"  
"Yes master!"  
Hiccup smiled and pulled his fingers out. "Such a good pet I have. I think you deserve a treat."  
Jack nodded hastily while Hiccup lined up his cock.  
"Here you go."

When he penetrated Jack for the first time Hiccup thought he'd come right there.  
"Fuck! So tight!" And warm and pulsing and just wow. He stayed still for a while to let both of them adjust to the feeling, then he started to thrust. At first he wanted to go slow but it was just impossible. Jack's walls were hugging his dick in all the right ways and this heat...  
Soon he was slamming home repeatedly, making Jack moan and claw his nails into Hiccup's shoulders, a silent demand for more. And more did he get. The room was filled with the sound of skin against skin and moaning and the slick sound of Hiccup's hand on Jack's dick when he jerked him off.  
They didn't last long. When Jack came, his wall grew extremely tight, making it hard for Hiccup to move but he managed. But the cramping movements of the other's walls brought him over the edge too and he filled his lover with his cum.

When they finally had caught their breath again, Hiccup was hugging Jack who had cuddled up to him.  
"I love you", whispered Hiccup, still a bit dizzy.  
"Love you too", answered Jack, chuckling a bit. "But you know, I was serious about not telling anyone. I don't want to return to Norway so fast."  
"As long as I can have you, I'll shut up."  
"Then you should be good with excuses because I'm a horny bitch when it comes to your cock and I might need him often. Especially when he's in this pair of swim trunks."  
"Don't worry, I'll come up with something. Anything for you."  
Hiccup kissed him again before they closed their eyes for a nap.

_*End*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Ama for requesting more of this. I don't know where this will go so if you have a suggestion, feel free to tell me ;)  
> Have a happy new year!

Part 2

"Worst! Idea! Ever!"   
Astrid hadn't said anything else in the past one and a half hour the two of them had been on their way. Well, Hiccup had been on his way and his best friend had tried to stop him, but whatever.  
"Could you stop it now? I know your opinion well enough by now and it isn't as if things will change if you say it over and over again!", said Hiccup with a pained tone in his voice.  
"It's all your fault! Who had even told you it would be a good idea to let a stranger put a damn needle on your skin and push ink under it?", asked the blonde irritated.  
"Oh? So I should have done it all by myself?"  
"You shouldn't have done it in any way possible! Idiot! What if you'll get your blood poisoned? That tattoo studio didn't look that clean... and neither did the one who tattooed you."  
"It's too late now so please, just shut up, 'kay?", whined the brunette.  
The girl huffed and threw her hair over her shoulder, walking a bit faster. They were now back at school, just in time for the last lesson. There wasn't anyone else out on the hallway anymore so they parted ways and hurried to their classes. 

****************

All Hiccup got for being late was a confused look from his teacher and a raised eyebrow but nothing else. Sometimes it was good to be a nerd - at least when it made your teacher like you.  
When the brunette came home though, he was greeted with an angry white haired beauty who pushed him back against the front door just as Hiccup closed it behind himself.

"Where have you been? I waited for you all the time during lunch break!" There was a nervous edge in Jack's voice and Hiccup flinched.   
He knew that Jack was always stressed that someone would find out about them. Which didn't stop him from being naughty at school. They hadn't stopped to do the order thing , just that Hiccup was able to finally see Jack squirming with a plug up his ass or a cockring or whatever came to Hiccup's creative mind.   
"I'm sorry but I couldn't make it. I got a surprise for you", Hiccup excused himself and kissed the blue eyed one in front of him.

At first, Jack was tensed up but when Hiccup pushed his tongue past his lips, he melted into the brunette's arms like nothing.  
"What surprise?", asked Jack as they parted, just a bit out of breath.  
"You'll see it later. Dad will be home every moment!"

***************

Hot water was running down his back and splattering on his head while Hiccup tried to pull away the plaster on his chest. It hurt a bit but the skin beneath had lost most of it's burning feeling in the last three hours. Stoick had eaten dinner with them and after that, Hiccup had helped Toothless with his homework and Jack had done his work in the meantime.  
Finally the disturbing thing came of and Hiccup could see his tattoo in all his glory. The skin was still very sensitive and a bit red but the black and white ink stood out of the normally a bit tanned skin.   
A heavy knock on the bathroom door made Hiccup jump a bit.  
"Hiccup? I'll be out with Gobber for a while! Nick's in bed!", called Stoick through the wooden door.  
"Okay dad! Have fun!", answered the teen and heard the heavy steps on the stairs, followed by the sound of the front door, closing behind his father.

Just a few seconds later, a tiny sound told Hiccup that the bathroom door was opened and seconds later, a pair of cold hands wrapped themselves around his waist. A smile spread on the teen's face but he didn't turn around while Jack's hands roamed his body. Cool lips mouthed kisses onto the skin of his neck.  
"So what about this surprise now?", whispered the older one, causing Hiccup to laugh.  
"Someone's greedy, hm?"  
Jack laughed silently too. "Well, only for you. So?"  
"Close your eyes", ordered Hiccup. "And no cheating!"  
"Yeah, okay."  
Hiccup waited for a moment before pulling Jack's hands away from his body and turning around.  
"I love you so much", whispered the green eyed one and pressed a sewer kiss onto Jack's lips. "Open your eyes now."

Hiccup watched as those amazing blue orbs fluttered open and those pink lips let escape a surprised gasp as said orbs settled on his chest.  
Shaky fingers came up and teased the sensitive skin carefully before Jack leaned in and kissed the tattoo.  
"It's beautiful", whispered the other in awe.  
"Thanks. I wanted something that always reminds me of you even when you're not around."   
Both pairs of eyes settled on the tattoo, a black dragon curled together around a white and blue snowflake, the same snowflake Jack had on his right upper arm.

"I... don't know what to say", confessed Jack with wet eyes.  
"How about you show me then?", suggested Hiccup with a teasing grin before picking up his lover and pressing him against the shower wall. Lips met in a passionate kiss while Jack locked his legs around Hiccup's waist and his arms around his neck. The kept kissing while their hands ran over their now wet skin, the shower still running.   
As Hiccup's hands reached down to cup Jack's round ass, the white haired one hissed and moaned at once. Curious, Hiccup reached out with his finger towards Jack's entrance. What he discovered there made his dick even more hard than having his beautiful boyfriend naked in the shower with him.  
"You're still wearing it?"  
Jack whimpered. "Master didn't say something about taking it out."  
"So you kept wearing it all day? Without playing with yourself?", asked Hiccup, teasingly pulling at the plug.  
"Hmm, m-maybe a bit?", answered Jack, working his lower lip with his teeth. "But I was good, master! No coming without you!"  
"Oh? We'll see about that", said Hiccup as he pulled the plug out and thrusted inside his lover without waiting. 

They didn't last long. Jack because he had been on edge the whole day and Hiccup because Jack was... Jack. Added to the hot and wet bathroom atmosphere and the feelings for each other, that was just too much to keep going any longer as he felt his lover tightening around his cock as he came. 

The two stayed under the steaming water until all their cum was washed off of them. Then they got dressed and went to watch a movie together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and kudos! I love to hear what you think (+_+)


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"... and you really used a thing like THIS?", asked Hiccup while staring wide-eyed onto the screan of his notebook. He and Jack were laying onto his bed, talking about everything and nothing when Jack had told him that he had... a certain... machine at home.   
"Yeah. And sometimes I'd use it and pretend it was you."  
Suddenly the older one found himself pinned to the bed, an angry boyfriend hovering over him.  
"What's wrong, Hic?" Blue eyes went wide as the younger one bent down onto his earlobe, sending shivers down the teacher's spine.   
"One of the worst things you can tell your lover is that you have a damn fuck-machine! How is any human supposed to compare to a thing like that?" There was a weird tone in Hiccup's voice, which confused Jack. What had gotten into the student?   
Said student was currently taking off Jack's shirt and pants, causing a smirk to grow onto the white haired one. 

"Are we getting jealous about a piece of technology?", asked Jack, looking up at Hiccup from under his eyelashes.  
"What if? What would you do about it?" Both of them were naked by now, clothes thrown away and the notebook placed under the bed.  
"I'd sax that there's no need to be jealous because I love you and your cock. He always makes me come so hard." Jack reached out and started to tease his own nipples, biting his lower lip.  
"Is that so?", asked Hiccup, taking Jack's hands and lifting them over the older one's head. The movement caused their growing erections to push against each other, making the young men moan a bit. 

Suddenly Jack heard a clicking sound and realized that Hiccup had just cuffed his hands onto the bedframe. He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Hiccup kissed him passionately and let his hands roam his body. It felt good to just take what his lover was giving him but at some point the older one wanted more, more than these sweet touches and kisses. And he really needed his boyfriend's attention on another part of his body which Hiccup had been avoiding until now.   
"H-hic! I... please... touch me!"  
A silent chuckle. "But I am touching you, darling."  
"Touch my cock! Please Hiccup, just... damn!"  
Showing mercy, the green eyed one wrapped a hand around the already leaking shaft of his lover, slowly stroking it. But nor for long. Before Jack could protest, did the hand come back, placing a cockring around the hard flesh.   
"Noo!", whined the teacher, helplessly trying to free himself from his handcuffs and bucking his hips up, searching for friction. 

Hiccup leaned back and took in the sight of his needy and aroused boyfriend, all whimpering and begging in front of him. His own cock was hard and leaking too, growing even more because of these beautiful sounds Jack made. But for what he had planned, he had to stay in control. Thus he reached out for the next toy, a blue dildo, just as big as two fingers. He lubed the toy up and spread the pale tights of the other, looking for the tight hole between them. He didn't waste time and pushed the thing inside, knowing that Jack could handle a little rough (actually quite a lot) handling.  
Hiccup pushed the dildo in and out in a steady rhythm, loving how eagerly Jack responded. The white haired man turned into a moaning and quivering mess within minutes and Hiccup had to admit that je was quite thankful that his father had taken Toothless onto a shopping trip, buying new clothes for the fast growing kid.

"Please, Hic, stop teasing!"  
"Are you sure, Jack? I'm not sure you deserve a treat after having been a naughty boy and using such a machine instead of asking your master for release..."  
Hiccup continued to play with Jack's already puffy hole, pushing in and out faster and harder the louder Jack moaned.  
"I learned my lesson, master! No machines without your orders! Please!"  
Without any more words did Hiccup pull out the blue thing and thrust his cock inside. He set a harsh and nearly brutal rhythm, similar to the fucking machine he had been jealous at before. Not that long after that did both men come, throats sore and out of breath from their activities.

"Uh... Hics? Could you maybe open these cuffs again? I'm unable to feel my arms by now...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally know how to end this. If I don't get any suggestions from you that is. Again thanks for reading, kudos and comments :)


	4. Fluffy Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to get back to this story and I wanted some fluff here to bc, Hijack IS JUST DAMN CUTE! So, here you go. I admit, it isn't much but hey, just wait for the next update and we'll be back into business with this fic!

"...cup? ... Hiccup!?"

With a groan did Hiccup open one of his eyes. He looked from his alarm clock to his boyfriend and back, silently demanding an answer for the question why Jack would wake him at 2:30 am during week. Toothless was sleeping next door and their father right down the hall! 

"Can I... can I sleep here?"   
Slowly did the teen sit up. What was it with Jack that he would want to sleep in Hiccup's bed and risk being caught by Stoick.

"Are you okay?", asked Hiccup, now all awake and worried. Jack stood in front of him, dressed in his blue and white pyjamas, nervously playing with the hem of the shirt. His fluffy white hair was more of a mess then usually and he had dark bags under his beautiful eyes. 

Jack sighed. "I... I'm nervous."  
Relief flooded through Hiccup and the brunette lifted the blanket for the older one.  
Jack was a nervous mess that day since he had been told to take over for the coach tomorrow. It was Jack's first time of teaching a class all alone and he was pretty exited and afraid at the same time. What if the students wouldn't like what he had planned? What if someone got hurt? What if...

"C'mere, snowflake. You need to rest."  
With a thankful smile on his face did Jack slide into the bed next to Hiccup, curling up against his side and resting his head against the brunette's chest.   
"Good night, Hiccup."  
"Night, Jack. Sweet dreams."

For a while only their breathing could be heard when Jack slowly laid his arm around Hiccup's waist, pulling him closer. The younger one couldn't stop the smile from slipping onto his face at that. He buried his nose in the fluffyness of Jack's hair and took in the sweet scent of winter with a hint of coconuts.   
They fell asleep like that and nearly slepr in if not for Toothless' complaining about his outfit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand here we go with some drama!!! But remember, I promised a happy ending guys ;)  
> Thanks for kudos, comments and for reading of course!!

Part 5

"Mh... master! Please, I... I n-need to..."  
"What? What is it?"  
"I need t-to COME!!"

*************

"What's gotten into you? Doing it in the copy room, damn! What if we'd been caught?"  
Blue eyes looked straight into Hiccup's soul, filled with confusion and the slight remains of the list he'd been feeling a few moments ago. The brunette shrugged and continued his way down the school's hallway.  
"Hiccup!" Suddenly Jack's voice was full of seriousness. Heaving a sigh, the younger one turned around and faced his teacher in training.  
"I ... I can't stand that you'll be leaving next week!"  
Hiccup did his best but his voice still trembled a little. At least he didn't cry even though his heart felt like it was ripped in pieces. Similar emotions could be seen in the older one's blue eyes and he nodded.  
"I know, Hics, I know."  
Without checking for any possible voyeurs did the white haired one lean in and kiss his student. Just a sweet kiss with their mouths closed but filled with all their inexpressible feelings. 

It had been almost four months since Hiccup's online-sex-/boyfriend had showed up at his school and they had started dating for real. Well dating was a bit far from what they did since they couldn't go out in public and such because someone who knew them might see them but they managed to do stuff like watching movies, cooking for each other, small gifts and such things. They had a great time and loved each other more than someone might think possible. But next Friday, Jack would need to return to Norway for completing his studies and all and neither of them wanted Jack to leave.  
But there was no choice! Jack had to go back to university and Hiccup was about to have his finals coming up in the near future too. Life really sucked and when it got too much, it mostly ended in angry and hot sex between them. 

*************

As if life had a bet going on that it could be even meaner then Professor Pitch sometimes did things go insane during dinner the next day. Hiccup and Jack had been down since yesterday and the uncomfortable shifting of Stoick did tell that he felt it but didn't dare to ask. They were eating their normal bred for dinner, Hiccup had made a salad with Jack's favorite vegetables, when a tiny voice told the words that would destroy the last few peaceful days the couple could have had. 

"Daddy? Do I get to be a master or a pet when I'm older?"  
The two (almost three) adults froze and 'daddy' choked on his mouthful of salad.  
"Where in the world did ya get such things from, son?"  
And then Toothless threw the last emergency solution that had been running through Hiccup's head - him or Jack tuning up their porn too loud for example - out of the window with: "Duuh, Hiccup's Jack's master after all and Jack's big brother's pet. So?"

The look on Stoick's face was murderous. His fists slammed down onto the table, sending everything up in the air and back down. Toothless watched with big eyes, eyes that slowly got filled with tears at the rage coming from his father. What had he done wrong?  
"YOU! OUT OF ME HOUSE! AND DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK!"  
"No! Father...", called Hiccup, reaching out but freezing in the air as the furious glare settled down onto himself.  
"And you! You'll not leave the house until I say so!"

Jack stood up from the table and left the room, a neutral expression on his face. Hiccup tried to follow him but Stoick gripped him hard and pulled him back down on his chair. A few minutes later would you hear the sound of the front door closing itself behind the teacher.  
Toothless burst out into tears.  
"What's wrong?", hiccuped the child. "Why did ya make big brother's boyfriend leave?"  
But their father only stood and left the room, locking the front door on his way to his room.

************

It was a real wonder that Stoick did not call the headmaster and spill out the relationship between Jack and Hiccup. But he grounded Hiccup for the rest of Jack's stay and even took his phone, notebook and everything else Hiccup could have contacted Jack with. How lucky for Stock that Toothless had emptied his water over their phone the other day so the only way to call out now was Stoick's phone.

They didn't get a chance to say goodbye before Jack had to leave for Norway and Hiccup felt like shit! He couldn't do anything without feeling his father's glare on him and somehow he wasn't sure what Stoick hated most - the fact that his son had a secret relationship with a guy right under his roof or the fact that Jack had not asked him for Hiccup's hand before they'd started dating. Hiccup was sure that his father felt betrayed by them both but whenever Hiccup would open his mouth did the bulky man leave the scenery and wouldn't be seen for hours.

Life sucked!


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

The day Hiccup was allowed to go to school again - still without a phone and Astrid's was broken at the moment (life REALLY had a bet going on, for sure) the pupil was short from running to the next airport and beg them to carry him to Norway. But he had either the money nor the faith in them really doing that for him without money or even a passport.

The way to his locker was surprisingly good, no idiot throwing a stupid comment or trying to make Hiccup fall over his leg. He must be so down the bullies could sense it.   
"Hey Hiccup! Good to see you again."  
The brunette turned away from his locker and faced his best friend. The moment the blonde saw his face, her smile faded into a deep frowned.  
"Spill it, Haddock!"  
Hiccup looked around the hallway but nobody seemed interested in eavesdropping so he told her everything. 

"What. The. Fuck!", was all Astrid managed to say after that.   
Hiccup nodded and turned back to his locker, finally opening it to get his books out. He didn't cry, he had spent the entire last week with either crying or screaming at his father. Maybe studying would get his thoughts away from his misery.   
Suddenly a piece of paper slipped out between his books, dropping onto the floor. Someone must have put it through the slits of his locker. Hiccup got those letters a lot. There were bad nicknames, bullies and such written on them, just what he needed right now. Hiccup pulled out his math material and gave the piece of paper to Astrid.   
"Could you throw that in the bin for me? I'm really not in the mood for this..."  
The blonde took the paper and opened it to read it while Hiccup turned towards the classrooms. Astrid's gasp however made him turn back towards her.  
"M-maybe you should read it...", said the blue eyed one and handed him the small letter back.

*_*_*_*_*

My dragon!

I'm sorry for how things went. I knew it was wrong to do what we did under the given circumstances but I couldn't help it, I just love you so much. Now that I'm back home you need to focus on your studies too.  
I know that you're angry, believe me I'm too. I'd have loved to say goodbye properly and not through a paper you might not even read. I can't stop thinking about you, can't stop loving you and I hope we'll see each other again one day. But we can't right now so we need to make the best out of it and wait. I won't be able to contact you through our website and I might need to get a new phone since your father somehow managed to let my number get hacked...   
I know you'll be okay and I'll be too. Make sure you're happy and if we ever meet again, we'll see about what we want then.

I love you,  
Your snowflake

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Hiccup read the letter over and over and by the end of the day he had memorized everything perfectly. He knew Jack wanted him to finish school and all, but Hiccup didn't want that. All he wanted was his snowflake! But damn, he couldn't have it. All he could do was to do what his love asked him to do. 

Hiccup deleted his account on the sex-chat website and focused on his studies. He managed to be angry with his father for two months but at one point he gave it up. That was just how Stoick was. Overly protective and furious within seconds. But he was a good mayor and he took care of the one he cared for.

/AN: I thought being a mayor would explain why the headmaster of Hiccup's school would ask him to take in Jack and why he has that much connections with being able to hack Jack's phone and all... /

Hiccup finished school and started to work at Gobber's garage. He got popular around the costumers because he was pretty good with fixing, tuning and with painting. He gave the bikes, cars and all a special makeover for a bit more money at first but when more and more people started to come just for the special painting of his, he started to rise the prices.   
A few months later, Hiccup was a very much asked designer of sport articles. He just got his first high paid cheque and was thinking about what to do with the money. Part of him wanted to fly over to Norway and visit Jack but he wasn't sure if he should do that. What if Jack had moved on and didn't want Hiccup anymore?   
Thanks to Astrid though he booked a flight for her and him, a holiday in Norway. He wasn't going to look for Jack but he wanted to see his love's home country at least once. And Astrid wanted to go skiing so...

*****************

Hiccup was a catastrophe at skiing.   
He had known that with his leg but he had wanted to try. The easy pistes were fine but on their fourth day Astrid dragged him along to try a harder one because - What are we? Some five years olds?   
So now that he was left alone by Astrid whom was already on her way down and out of sight, Hiccup started to try slowly. He felt unsure and uncomfortable but he didn't know how to come back down otherwise so he needed to get started as long as there was only that other one coming down from the black piste and noone else bothering him.   
He made his first move - and then he was already aiming for the next tree, ski out of control and panic in his guts. Suddenly he got pulled down to the ground - way better then facing the big tree - and groaned in pain. Someone was pushing him down, thankfully that someone wasn't too heavy.

"Careful there. If you're not save on the easy pistes you shouldn't try this one out.", said a beautiful voice. Hiccup froze and slowly lifted his head. He couldn't see the eyes behind the ski glasses but underneath the blue hood you could see a few strains of white hair peek out. And that friendly smile onto those pink lips... it couldn't be, could it?  
"Jack?", dared Hiccup to ask and the other froze.   
Slowly did the stranger pull off his glasses and reveal a pair of beautiful blue orbs filled with confusion and a question. Emotions erupted in Hiccup's stomach, butterflies bursting everywhere. He reached out and pulled off his own glasses.  
Jack gasped. "Hics!"  
And then their lips met in a kiss, the first one for over one year and neither of them wanted to let go. They put everything into it, not caring if others might see them .   
Only the snapping sound of a camera let them look up and face a grinning Astrid.   
"Finally! I was short from getting you glasses Jack, for overseeing us for three days now! How could you! I wanted to take this photo sooo bad! And pour Hiccup! He missed you so much!"  
Jack looked back down to his love scratched his head. "Sorry? I thought my mind was playing a trick on me because I missed you too. Very much so."  
At that did Hiccup reach out and push Jack down for another kiss and they ignored the fangirling behavior of Astrid and just kissed for what felt like eternity.

***************

Since Jack wanted to be a teacher for sports and Hiccup was designing sport articles, they made a perfect pair. Hiccup moved to Norway and after a few years, Stoick gave them his yes. He finally saw how much those two loved each other and he wanted his son to be happy. And happy they were. They ad each other after all! 

_*End*_ (for real now!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand the end! Again and for real now ;-)  
> Thanks a lot for comments, kudos and for reading! I'd be glad to hear what you think.  
> -Yuki's out <3


End file.
